


My Girl

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Cute, M/M, My girl, Playlist, Short, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Songs, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: “What’s the matter?” Nikki stops in front of Tommy.“We don’t have a song!” Tommy exclaims.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/ Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	My Girl

“Nikki!” Tommy screams from the living room of the small apartment.   
  


Nikki comes running out of the bathroom totally naked except his the bath towel that’s slipping off his hips. His hair soaking wet and traces of soap on his skin.   
  


“What the matter?” Nikki stops in front of Tommy as he tries to fix his falling towel.   
  


“We don’t have a song!” Tommy pouts.

“Seriously? Is that what you called me out here for?” Nikki huffed, “I thought you were dying or something.”

”Well this is extremely important.” Tommy argues. 

“I was in the middle of a shower.” Nikki counters as he walks back to the bathroom.

Hanging his towel on the towel rack, Nikki turns the shower back on and steps back in as Tommy barges in the bathroom. 

Instinctively, Nikki clutches the shower curtain in front of his naked body but releases when he sees it only his boyfriend.   
  


“What?” Nikki barks impatiently as he aggressively pulls the curtain closed.   
  


“We need to discuss out song dude!” Tommy says as he begins stripping his clothes.   
  


“Can’t it wait?” Nikki asks.   
  


“Nope!” Tommy answers as he pulls his shirt over his head.   
  


“I have some ideas!” Tommy exclaims as he sheds the rest of his clothes.   
  


“Goodie.” Nikki says sarcastically.   
  


“Maybe ‘I hate myself for loving you’ by Joan Jett?” Tommy opens the curtain and steps in the shower behind Nikki.

”Wow so touching T.” Nikki rolls his eyes as he attempts to scrub the dried soap from his chest.   
  


“Well what do you got?” Tommy asks as he man handles Nikki out from under neath the spray.   
  


“Hey!” Nikki protests when he’s shoved to the back end of the shower.   
  


“Hey yourself, pal.” Tommy says as he tips his head under the water, soaking his hair.   
  


“I’m waiting.” Tommy says after he reaches for the shampoo.   
  


“I don’t know man,” Nikki says with huff, “How ‘bout ain’t no mountain high enough?”   
  


“Nah.” Tommy replies as he lathers his hair with the shampoo.   
  


“Why?” Nikki asks impatiently.   
  


“Cuz it’s gay.” Tommy shrugs nonchalantly as he closed his eyes and begins to rinse his hair.   
  


“What part of this,” Nikki notions between the himself and the drummer, even though Tommy couldn’t see it, “screams ‘straight’ to you?”

Tommy shrugs again in reply.   
  


“I’ve got it!” Tommy tells obnoxiously loud and Nikki is tempted to tell him to use his inside voice.   
  


“My Girl by the Temptations!” Tommy smiles proudly as Nikki maneuvers him to the back of the shower. 

”That’s a great song and all, but sorry to break it to you. I’m not a girl.” Nikki protests.   
  


“I guess your right Nik. You’re not a girl. Your **MY** girl!” Tommy exclaims.   
  


“I hate you.” Nikki says as he steps out of the shower.   
  


As he begins to dry off he can Tommy humming, which turns into singing.   
  


“ _Well I guess you say. What can make me feel this way_?” Tommy belts.   
  


Nikki can’t help but grin as he sings along. 

” _My girl. My Girl. Talking ‘bout my girl._ ” The two happily sing together. 


End file.
